Romantic Serenade
by purplecat41877
Summary: Roger serenades Chloe with a love song that he wrote just for her when she's stuck at home with a bad cold.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, and Mr. Stapleman are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Romantic Serenade**

Donny was working in the lab when he noticed seventeen year old Chloe Calls appear in the doorway. She was wearing a pink bathrobe with purple slippers and her face was beet red.

"Chloe, you feeling all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Not really," Chloe whispered.

"Does it hurt to talk?"

"It does."

Donny walked over to Chloe and felt her forehead. It turned out that she was burning up.

"Why don't you go rest on the sofa in the living room?" Donny suggested.

"I was supposed to work today and go out with Roger tonight," Chloe whispered.

"I'll take care of everything," Donny said. "You just concentrate on getting better."

"All right," Chloe whispered. "I'll go rest on the sofa."

* * *

At the computer store, Mr. Stapleman, the store manager, was doing paperwork in his office. Just then, the phone rang and he answered on the second ring.

"Mr. Stapleman, it's Donny," Donny explained. "I'm calling to let you know that Chloe has come down with a bad cold and it hurts for her to talk so she won't be able to come in to work today."

"Not a problem," Mr. Stapleman said. "The important thing for Chloe to do right now is get better."

"I'm planning to call Roger next and fill him in."

"That's fine with me."

"I'd better go now."

"Ok, bye."

Mr. Stapleman hung up the phone. Then he opened the employee file on the computer screen to see if he could call anyone in to work Chloe's shift in the computer department.

* * *

Roger Stapleman had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. He managed to answer on the fourth ring.

"Roger, it's Donny," Donny explained. "I wanted to let you know that Chloe won't be able to go out tonight because she has a bad cold and it hurts for her to talk. I already called your brother to let him know that she wouldn't be coming in to work today."

"That's fine," Roger said. "I hope Chloe gets better."

"Same here. I'd better hang up now."

"Bye, then."

Roger hung up the phone and spotted his portable music keyboard in the corner of the room. Just then, he got an idea.

* * *

Chloe was on the sofa covered in a blanket. Just then, Mikey entered with some chicken noodle soup and put it on the table. A few minutes later, Leo entered with a mug of hot ginger tea and put it next to the soup. Then he and Mikey left the room.

Chloe ate the soup and drank some tea. Then she snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

Raph was on his way to the dojo when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw Roger on the other side wearing a musical keyboard.

"I have a special surprise for Chloe," Roger explained.

"Come on in," Raph said and Roger entered the house.

* * *

Chloe was sleeping on the sofa and felt herself being gently shaken. She woke up and saw Raph standing there.

"What's going on?" Chloe whispered.

"Roger's here with a special surprise for you," Raph said and then left the room. Chloe moved herself into a sitting position just as Roger entered wearing a musical keyboard.

"I wrote a love song just for you," Roger said, turning on the keyboard and selecting "strings". "It's called 'The Girl I Love'."

**The Girl I Love**

You're always in my dreams.

You're always in my thoughts.

You light up my world.

You're the girl I love.

You're the sweetest girl.

You're so beautiful.

There's chemistry between us.

You're the girl I love.

I want to be with you.

You make my life complete.

I smile when I think of you.

You're the girl I love.

You're my dream girl.

You're my sweetheart.

We're a perfect match.

You're the girl I love.

"That was a beautiful song," Chloe whispered with a smile.

"I wanted to do something special for you," Roger explained. "Is your throat still sore?"

"A little. Leo brought me some tea that helped some."

"I wish I could kiss you but I don't think it's a good idea for me to get close right now. Hope you feel better soon."

Chloe smiled and nodded in thanks. Then Roger left the house.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe was in her bed covered with a sheet and a couple blankets. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Chloe said and then Donny entered the room.

"I wanted to see if you were feeling better."

"I'm getting there."

"I'll let you sleep now."

"Good night, Donny."

"Good night, Chloe."

Donny tucked Chloe in and then left the room. A few minutes later, Chloe was sleeping soundly.

The End


End file.
